


I've been bad people but I want to change

by An_outsider_looking_in



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in
Summary: This is a rewrite of how this evenings Eastenders ended. I'm sure that I was not the only who was appalled by Martin's verbal take down of Ben Mitchell, so I have basically rewritten it but including Callum there. I think if Callum and Ben are in a scene together, it becomes infinitely better. Also Martin is an absymal person and I hope Ben takes revenge





	I've been bad people but I want to change

"Are you alright?" Callum opened the door of his apartment, and saw Ben. He looked a little rugged and tired. Ben didn't respond, he instead kissed Callum on the cheek, Callum took hold of Ben's face.

"What happened?, you were very vague on the phone" as Ben walked further in, he saw the candle lit table that Callum had laid. He felt awful and turned to Callum.

"Oh that. Yeah it's fine. It's just pasta it'll keep"

"I'm sorry Callum, sorry about all of this" Ben sat down on the sofa, Callum placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. Why were you arrested?"

"Money lending. Look its ok. I just spent an hour and half in a cell and got a warning That's all" he took Callum's hand.

"I thought you were going straight"

"Unfortunate turn of phrase" Ben smirked but Callum didn't find it amusing.

"Callum, I'm a Mitchell. You knew what you were getting into"

Before Callum could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"That's all I need, your brother" Ben joked.

"He has a key" Callum walked over to the door and opened it. Martin walked in.

"I just heard. Are you ok?" Martin's artifical tone was transparent. "Tubbs weren't it?"

Ben stood up and walked over to him, he tutted at Martin and shook his head. 

Callum stood by Ben, "Perhaps I'll leave ya to it" Ben grabbed his hand

"It's ok Cal, this is your flat. Whatever he wants to say can be said in front of my man. He can explain to you why I missed the dinner that you so kindly cooked" Ben let go of Callum's hand. 

"Ben, mate I..." Martin began

"Save it, your apologies, you will pay for this Fowler. I'll show your video" 

"Show them. Go on then. I ain't scared of ya" Martin said, Ben tensed as Martin's tone changed. 

"That's a mistake" Ben stared at Martin. 

"What are you going to do huh? Cry me to death, like that day?" 

"What's he talking about Ben?" Ben ignored Callum and clenched his fists. 

"Aye Ben? When I hung you over that bridge, you were so afraid. A scared little deaf kid with glasses" Martin smiled as Ben tensed. 

"Stop now Martin. Before you regret it" 

"You ain't your Dad. You ain't nothing, go on hit me. No one is holding you back" 

Callum stepped closer to Ben. 

"You speak a big game for a man with a big family. A family who lives on this square. Stacey has to come back eventually" 

Martin grabbed Ben by the scruff of his collar. 

"You wouldn't touch my family. Sonia saved your life" 

"That's getting old Martin. You need some new material. She saved my life and I'm here but my problem is with you" Ben smiled as Martin's grip tightened. 

"She should have let you die" Martin whispered 

Callum didn't know what to do, he stood awkwardly by Ben. 

"You are a sad little boy who lives with his mother. You are nothing. You are a bad dad and will probably get this boyfriend killed too" Ben lunged at Martin and punched him in the mouth. He punched him again as he crouched over him. 

"Stop" Callum pulled him back. Martin sat up, his lip was bust. 

"I'm a little bit bigger now Martin" Ben pushed Callum away and picked Martin up, pushing him against the wall, he punched him in the stomach. Martin tried to retaliate but was unable to. He had a bloodied smile on his face as Ben held his collar and said

"Don't you ever bring Paul into this and don't you ever talk about my daughter" 

"We are done" Martin said as he pulled himself to his feet, clutching his ribs. 

"You've really picked a winner there mate" Martin turned to Callum as he left. 

"Don't talk to him" Ben yelled as Martin walked out. 

Ben stood facing the door. 

"How about some of that pasta, eh?" he turned to face Callum. His voice was shakey and his eyes were red.

"What the hell have you gotten into" Callum said. 

"Nothing to worry about. I'd never let anything happen to you" 

"Yeah I bet you used to say that to Paul" Ben's face dropped, and Callum instantly regretted it. 

"Ben, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" 

"No its ok. He's right, I am bad. Bad things follow me" 

"Ben I didn't..."

"Stop being so meek Callum. How about you just say what you really feel" 

Callum didn't respond. 

"That's what I thought" Ben smiled and walked towards the door

"You know what. I think I'll leave that dinner. See you around" Ben left the apartment, leaving Callum standing there. 

As he left, Ben walked down the hall. 

Tears began to build in his eyes as he walked out into the icy cold night. He walked over to a bench on the square and sat down. He looked at the sky and smirked. 

"Paul. I'm never going to be good without you, am I?" he chuckled as tears ran down his cheeks, "I'm destined to be the villain" he cried. 

He waited for a while, his coat pulled around him. He didn't want to go back his own place, in case Lexi saw him like this. Callum walked over to him and sat beside him. 

"I've dealt with criminals all my life, my dad, Stuart. I just didn't want to have to go through it again. I don't want to be a part of that world" 

"Callum why are you here?" Ben didn't look at him, he rubbed his eyes and smiled a half smile.

"I don't want to have to visit another person in prison and I don't want to have to go to any more trials" 

"Then why are you with me then? I can't promise you any of that" 

"Because I love ya" Callum took Ben's face in his hand and turned it to face him. 

"I don't want you to hide anything from me" He kissed Ben.

"Bad things follow me, Cal. I don't want you to get hurt" 

"Whatever happens, we'll face it together, alright?" Callum took Ben by the hand and lead him back to his apartment. 

"You're too good Callum, you know that?" Ben smurked as they entered his apartment. Callum turned to him, his face was serious

"You're a good man, Ben Mitchell" 


End file.
